How Can The Days Go By?
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: HP/Twilight x-over “Dumbledore had always suspected we had a spy in our midst, passing on information to Voldemort. Who would expect that James’ best friend and supposed rebel against the Dark Arts would be the one to do the deed?”
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey hey! I know I really shouldn't be writing this, especially since I've got how many other fics in the works, but really, I couldn't resist. I've just absolutely fallen in love with the Twilight series and I can't help imagine what would happen if the Cullens, being vampires and therefore a form of dark creatures in the Harry Potter universe, were allies with the Order of the Phoenix. I'm definitely going by research (following timelines), but there will also be some AU happening as well. I will also probably be throwing in a couple original characters as well, so fair warning now.

As far as I know from research, in the Harry Potter universe, in 1979, the Order began to suspect a spy was in their midst and in 1981, James and Lily Potter were killed and Voldemort had fallen. In the Twilight universe, there's not much information given. We know that Alice and Jasper joined up with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward in 1950, and that the Cullens arrive in Forks in 2003. Due to this very large gap of lack of information, events in this time period will probably be a mix of both research and AU.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

**Chapter One**

_**November 10, 1981  
Cheshire, England**_

Esme Cullen looked up from her reading of the daily newspaper and her golden eyes shifted to the front door of her house. Even before the slow but steady knocking came, she was able to hear the footfalls up the wooden steps and across the porch of the cottage, and debated about answering the door.

Ever since moving to the outskirts of Cheshire, a county with a number of small towns and villages, more than two years ago, Esme and her family had settled into a normal life; or as normal as it could be, considering the circumstances. However, one thing was not normal for Esme and her family. They were considered to be a very private family, and visitors were not normal for them.

This was why Esme found herself hesitating about opening the door to whoever her guest was.

Their cottage, which was not really a cottage as it was such a big house, was buried deep into the outskirts of the county, hidden away from nosy busybodies' overly-friendly neighbours. Hardly anyone knew _where _the family was located, just that the Cullens did, indeed, live within the county limits; they were frequently seen within Chester as Carlisle Cullen, the head of the family and Esme's wife, was a successful doctor at the local hospital and his adopted teenage children attended the local school.

Another three knocks broke into Esme's mind and she blinked before pushing her chair away from the table, flipping the newspaper closed and strode over to the door. Gripping the door knob in her elegant hand, she twisted the knob and yanked the door open.

Instantly, her topaz eyes widened.

Standing in front of her was a young woman, dressed in ratty jeans, a tee and a hooded jacket. Her trainers were dirty and scuffed. Her brown hair, dirty and greasy, was pulled back into a ponytail.

Upon seeing Esme, the woman offered a weak smile, which looked almost like a grimace, her blue eyes swollen and rimmed with red.

"Hi Esme," The woman's voice cracked, her voice thick with sleep and emotion. "Can I come in?"

* * *

I know it seems kind of weird and AU right now, but I promise that I'll be explaining everything next chapter  Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't worry about anything that seems off or unanswered. I did it for a reason :) Please review!!

**Chapter Two**

Carlisle Cullen didn't know what to say to the young human girl who sat on his couch in the family room. His wife, Esme, sat beside the girl, an arm lovingly wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close.

His adopted children, all five of them, were scattered throughout the room, all holding the exact same expression on their face: concern. Their lips were pressed together, topaz eyes focused on the human, who was slouching forwards, resting her elbows on her knees, her fingers clasped together.

The silence was thick, the only noise coming from an antique grandfather clock that Esme had collected a few years ago and the human shook her head lightly.

"Carlisle, Esme," she started, shaking her head once more before finally looking up at him. Dark rings shadowed her blue eyes, showing that she hadn't been sleeping much, if at all, lately. "I'm sorry that I'm bothering you _again_—"

"Don't think that," Esme hushed her. "You know we're happy to help."

The girl offered a small smile to Esme before it faded and she turned her attention back to Carlisle. "—But I figured you and your family deserved to know what happened since your last…meeting with us."

Carlisle frowned a little at this. The last time they had seen each other had been almost a month ago, and things had seemed to be fine. Well, not fine. Manageable.

"What do you mean Harlow?"

Harlow bit her lip and sighed deeply. "James and Lily are dead."

There was a heavy and very pregnant pause before anyone reacted. Esme gasped out her shock, the others shouted their disbelief and Carlisle froze, his eyes on the girl.

"I'm not lying," she promised, speaking loudly to overbear the reactions. "They were found dead on Halloween, at Godric's Hollow." She sniffed, before laughing dryly. "Guess who found them too?"

When nobody answered, she replied bitterly, "The same one who sold them out. My very own fiancée."

Emmett broke in this time. "Sirius Black? Are you kidding?"

Harlow twisted her body around on the couch, to face the wall behind her which Emmett was leaning on, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. Rosalie stood beside him, her blonde hair cascading down her back, her own face twisted in disgust at the news.

"No, I'm being totally serious Emmett." The woman spoke bitterly, every word dripping with acid. "Dumbledore had always suspected we had a spy in our midst, passing on information to Voldemort. Who would expect that James' best friend and supposed rebel against the Dark Arts would be the one to do the deed?"

Harlow twisted around in her seat again, sniffing loudly, as if she were trying to avoid crying again. "Sirius sold them out and Voldemort went to the Potters' cottage and killed them. The next day, he went looking for Peter Pettigrew—"

Rosalie wrinkled her nose at the name; she and Peter had not been on good terms.

"—and killed him too." Harlow shook her head heavily. "Actually, Sirius blew him up, or did something along those lines, because the next thing everyone knows is that thirteen muggles are dead and the only thing that Aurors have of Peter is his finger."

Carlisle watched Harlow's eyes fill up with tears and angrily wipe them away and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

Having been an old friend of Albus Dumbledore's for years, Carlisle had been approached just over two years ago, Dumbledore pleading for any help that Carlisle and his family could give to their side of some war that was brewing. He explained that it didn't matter if they were Dark Creatures, specifically vampires, but their abilities would no doubt aid them. Carlisle had talked it over with his family before agreeing to help Dumbledore.

Soon, it became all about travelling to find some item or information, and eavesdropping upon Death Eater meetings and helping fight in the small battles that the Death Eaters would thrust upon Aurors, Wizards and Muggles.

When the Potters' lives had been put in danger, the Cullens (who by then had become good friends with most members of the Order of the Phoenix, an underground resistance group) had taken on the responsibility of protecting the family. When Dumbledore had suggested that the Potters use the Fidelius Charm—an ancient and very powerful spell that would allow the Potters to hide indefinitely, as long as their secret was not revealed—the Cullens had chosen to bow out of the scene. Carlisle and the family had felt that they had done all they could to help at the time, but assured Dumbledore that they would always be available to help.

In honesty, the family had shared their own worries over their involvement. Rosalie and Alice had questioned what would happen when the time would come where Death Eaters would storm upon their house and recruit them for the Dark Side. Emmett, being Emmett, had flashed a grin at his wife and told her, "Scared Rose? We can take them. The only weapon they've got are wooden sticks."

"Carlisle?"

Esme's voice cut into Carlisle's thoughts and he turned to Esme. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Harlow answered this time. "I need to ask you for a favour, and I know I have no right to do so, but all I need is room and board, just for one night." She was looking up at him, her eyes finally dry and clear. "I'll head off first thing in the morning, and I'll even—"

Carlisle held a hand up to shush her. "Don't be ridiculous Harlow. You know you're more than welcome to stay here for as long you need." He tilted his head in the direction of Esme. "Esme will set a room up for you." He took another critical look at her, as if he were examining a patient. "Perhaps you should begin heading to bed though. You'd do well with some rest."

"Come on darling," Esme suggested, standing up and pulling Harlow to her feet and out of the room. Harlow simply mumbled a "Night" and with a small wave, disappeared with Esme.


End file.
